Random Ramblings
by Broedy
Summary: This is a series of stand alone drabbles and one shots first posted on Live Journal. Various characters and situations, but don't be surprised by the focus on Matt/Taylor and Eli/Maggie. SPOILERS for last 4 episodes in later stories.
1. Baby Talk

**Baby Talk**

_A/N: Set in the early days of Taylor's pregnancy. First posted 16 November 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

Matt was sitting up in bed reading when Taylor came into the bedroom. As she readied herself for sleep she noticed him making a face.

"What are you reading?"

He held up the book so she could see, his eyes not wavering from the page.

"_The Complete Book of Pregnancy and Childbirth_? Where did you get that?"

"Bookstore."

Taylor shook her head, but she was more surprised than anything. She also felt a little annoyed that he'd managed to be more prepared than she had. So far she was still in something a state of shock over the pregnancy, but Matt seemed to have gotten over this stage quickly.

"What's with the face?" she asked when he grimaced again.

"I have just read the two most disturbing words in the English language... 'mucus plug'."

"Give me that." She held out her hand for the book and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor by her side of the bed.

"Seriously. I didn't need to know that."

"You're the one who bought the book."

"Did you know about the mucus plug?"

Taylor ignored him and she climbed into bed, pulling the covers over them both. Matt switched out the bedside light and settled back onto his pillow. He didn't snuggle up to her like he usually did so she nestled against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Do I need to see the mucus plug?" he asked.

Taylor sighed, then propped herself up on her elbow. "You don't need to see any of it if you don't want to."

Matt glanced at her then his eyes returned to the ceiling. "It's not that I don't want to be there, it's just no one ever said there'd be a mucus plug. I admit I skipped ahead a few chapters, but I haven't even gotten to actual baby coming out part yet. Mucus plug..."

"Will you stop saying that? I'm the one who has to go through it."

"Sorry."

He was still frowning, and she knew the phrase was repeating in his mind. She settled back onto his shoulder.

"Stop thinking about it too."

Matt finally brought his arm around her to hold her closer. "Easier said than done."

"I do want to be there, you know," he said after a long pause.

Taylor smiled to herself. "Okay."

"But when the time comes, you know, with the m–"

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"We have five months to prepare for this. Go to sleep."

"Okay."


	2. He Says, She Sez

**He Says, She Sez**

_A/N: Also set in the early days of Taylor's pregnancy. First posted 25 November 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

"Can we at least eat dinner first?" Matt grumbled as he pulled the box of depositions from the back seat of the car. "Or are you going to start on these as soon as we get inside?"

"I said I'm sorry, I know we planned to go out to eat," replied Taylor. "But this meeting tomorrow is important and I promised my father I'd handle it. We're the ones who need all the clients we can get, remember?"

Matt smiled sarcastically at yet another dig at Posner Klein's dominance in the client wars against Wethersby Stone and Associates. Another dozen former clients of Jordan's had opted to stay with PK that week, further demoralizing his firm.

"You shouldn't have to work this hard, Taylor. Especially now."

"Please, when you're in the middle of a court case you're just as single-minded," she said as they made their way out of the garage.

"And yet here I am still able to have dinner with you. Every night."

Taylor sighed. "Fine. No work tomorrow night."

Matt stuck his key in his front door but didn't turn it. "And tonight?"

"I promise, no reading at the table. But then you'll have to find something to do to amuse yourself."

He smiled and opened his mouth with a suitably dirty rejoinder but she pushed the door open and walked ahead of him to spare herself from having to hear it.

When she saw that the lights were on in the living room she figured Matt had left them on yet again – she was familiar with his story about how Sonny Bono didn't like it in the dark. So she started in fright when a figure emerged from the bathroom. Within a split second, however, Taylor's shock turned to anger when she saw the figure was female wearing a short robe that left little to the imagination, toweling her hair dry.

"Oh, hello," the woman said, surprised herself on seeing Taylor. "Is Matt with you?"

Taylor glared over her shoulder but he was still at the door locking up for the night. She crossed her arms.

"Matt, I think you have a visitor," she said coolly.

He walked in behind her, the box of files still in his arms, when he looked up and saw first Taylor, then the other woman.

"Sez?" he said in astonishment. When he dropped the box unceremoniously on the floor Taylor's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, crater face!"

The two of them laughed as they stepped towards each other and hugged. Matt pulled her off her feet and swung her around. Taylor's mouth was open but she managed to close it before the two of them separated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his face split by a grin.

"Making myself at home, of course."

Matt kept his arm around her as they turned to face Taylor. He tilted his head towards the woman. "Taylor, meet my wayward little sister, Sarah."

"Oh," Taylor replied, breathing a very small and well hidden sigh of relief. "Hi, I'm Taylor."

She held out her hand automatically which seemed to amuse Sarah as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm kinda relieved, because unless you have a new hobby, bro, I'm guessing those heels in the closet belong to you, Taylor."

"You've already been through my closet?" Matt asked, though there was no annoyance in his voice.

"Sure, what else was I going to do while I waited for you to get home?" She elbowed him in the ribs as she moved away from him and gave her damp hair a last rub. "I'm gonna go throw on some clothes."

"You got rid of the dreads I see."

"Yeah, what can I say, they even got to me after a while." Sarah ran her fingers through her shoulder length blond hair. "What's for dinner? I'm starved. And I want to hear all your news."

"You're the one who hasn't been home in three years…" Matt called after her, but she had already disappeared into his spare bedroom. He still wore a hint of a smile when his eyes met Taylor's.

"My sister," he said as he gestured down the hall. "She's not one for announcing her arrival."

"You haven't seen her in three years?" Taylor couldn't help but be affected by the obvious joy the unexpected visitor brought him. Matt's face was lit up like a kid's at Christmas.

"No, but she does send a postcard occasionally." He set about retrieving the box of her files and placed them on the coffee table. "She took off after a year of college and has only been home a few times. She's worked her way across Europe and South America, Australia, God knows where else."

"How long does she usually stay when she's back?" Taylor asked, then realized it probably sounded more territorial than she'd intended. Though she still had her apartment she never stayed there – without really discussing it they had been living together since Jordan's recovery. But Matt didn't seem to notice as he cleared the dining table of some work he'd left behind.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said.

"Probably as long as I can stand staying with old crater face here," Sarah offered as she reentered the room.

Matt laughed good naturedly but when she slapped him on the shoulder a playful fight ensued during which she tried unsuccessfully to get her six foot tall brother into a headlock. Taylor looked on with amusement at first, but when they didn't stop and more colorful name calling began she shook her head at their juvenile behavior. It was times like these she was thankful she was an only child.

"So, where did you get in from this time?" he asked after calling a truce. They were both out of breath.

Sarah collapsed into a chair. "After Barcelona I headed to Portugal. Trekked around for a while."

"And in all that time you couldn't find an Internet café? You know, to let your family know where you were."

"What was the point, I knew I was coming back here right after."

"Uh huh."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I even called the parentals and promised to go visit for a while before I head off again."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't want to intrude. I didn't expect to find you shacked up with someone. How long's this been going on for?"

"Not long," said Taylor quickly. Both Matt and Sarah turned to her and she wondered if they'd forgotten she was even there.

As Sarah looked at her she was not subtle about sizing her up. "Judging by the suit, I'm guessing you're a lawyer too?"

"Guilty."

"Never was a truer word spoken," Sarah replied.

Matt's hands went playfully to her throat. "You have to forgive my bratty sister. She doesn't approve of the law."

"I approve of the law, I just have a problem with the litigious nature of this culture and the system that kowtows to the lowest common denominator."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Taylor's firm fights on the side of right. They only take on socially responsible clients."

"And you?" Sarah asked and gave his hand a hard pinch.

"I'm still a blood sucking lawyer," he said with a grin.

"How is it that we're related?"

"Well, speaking of work, I'm going to get started on these depos. Let you two catch up," said Taylor. She couldn't stand around feeling awkward any longer. She collected the box of files when Matt didn't move to help.

"I'm going to order dinner," Matt said as she walked away.

"Something I said?" Sarah asked after Taylor had disappeared into the bedroom.

"I doubt it," said Matt. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever will get here the fastest. I'm starving."

Matt ordered pizza and they drank beer as they caught up on Sarah's most recent adventures. She picked up work where she could to fund her travels and spent most of her time as a cook. Matt explained to Taylor that she was actually quite talented but Sarah shrugged off the compliment. She preferred to think of it as just work that she could leave whenever the mood took her.

Taylor stuck with water and ate little as Matt and Sarah dominated the conversation which grew increasingly loud as more beer was consumed. She checked her watch with regularity until she interrupted them long enough to let them know she had work finish up. Taylor waited but there was little reaction beyond Matt smiling at her briefly before turning back to his sister. Taylor spent the rest of the evening working and feeling just a little left out.

A couple of hours later, Sarah lit a cigarette when she moved outside onto the balcony. Matt followed a minute later and handed her another beer.

"Still smoking?"

"How'd you guess?" she said. "Where's Taylor?"

"Asleep."

"Already?"

Matt shrugged. "She works hard."

"So do you, Mr. Partner. She's not pissed I'm here is she?"

"No, she's not like that."

"She wasn't exactly giving me the warm and fuzzies..."

"Taylor's not really the warm and fuzzies type. You'll like her when you get to know her, Sez," Matt said as he took a seat.

Sarah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "So, is this serious? Last time I was here you were sleeping with anything in a skirt."

"Things are a little undefined at the moment," he admitted.

When he didn't clarify further she didn't bother pushing him. "Well, she's hot, I'll give you that."

"Yes, she is. She's also pregnant."

Sarah's eyes bulged. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yep." Matt was suddenly watching her reaction carefully.

"Oh my God, I never would have believed it. You're going to be a father?"

"Apparently so."

"And?

"And what?"

"How do you feel?"

Matt let out a long breath. "Um, considering I only found out a couple of weeks ago I'd say shocked, dismayed, scared out of my wits… and kinda excited."

Sarah's face softened. "Aw, Matt! Have you told Mom and Dad?"

"Not yet. It's early... we're still working out what it all means."

"But you're keeping it?"

"Yeah," he replied with a small smile.

"That's awesome," she said and shook her head at him. "God, I'm so... _impressed_. My brother, settling down."

"You should try it sometime."

"Getting knocked up?"

"Staying in one place for more than a few months," he said indulgently. "Actually seeing your family for more than a few days at a time. Seriously, Sez, you're going to be an aunt."

"I know. That's weird... I admit I've been thinking about it." She dropped her cigarette butt into a discarded beer bottle. "Staying put, that is."

It was Matt's turn to be surprised. "Really?"

"Maybe. I mean, I'll be thirty soon. I suppose it's as good a time as any to make some plans."

Matt smiled happily which made Sarah grin.

"Dork," she said.

0 0 0 0

Matt finally came to bed several hours later. He slipped under the sheets beside Taylor and wrapped an arm around her after he shifted closer.

"Hmph," Taylor grunted as she stirred.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Smell."

"What?"

"You smell," she grumbled more clearly. "Have you been smoking?"

"Well, Sez..."

Taylor rolled over and took one sniff, then pushed him away. "Gross. Since when do you smoke?"

"When my wayward sister comes home every three years?" he replied hopefully, but was met with only a stony glare. "I'll just be sleeping over here."

Taylor rolled over and pulled the sheets sharply with her.

"That's fine. It's warm tonight," he said lightly. His good mood at Sarah's decision to stop traveling could not be dampened.

0 0 0 0

Taylor slept late and had to shower and dress hurriedly for work the next morning. She had intended to go in early, having gotten less preparation done than she would have liked for her meeting, but she was finding that she was sleeping more than usual. She knew it was normal, that many pregnant women felt this way early on, but she still surprised how energy-sapping that a baby so small she wasn't even showing could actually be.

To her surprise Matt and Sarah, who'd stayed up most of the night talking, were both awake and impossibly lively when she joined them in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Sarah said cheerily and presented her with a glistening plate of sausage, eggs, bacon and innumerable other ingredients that turned Taylor's stomach as soon as she saw it. "I hope you're hungry because I did a full English fry up."

Taylor tried to smile but she was fighting a losing battle. Without a word she fled and just made it to the bathroom in time.

"So much for making up for last night," Sarah murmured, and Matt wasn't sure if she meant herself or Taylor.

"It's okay," he said as he took the plate from her and set it on the bench.

"I didn't realize it would make her sick."

"She's been pretty lucky with the morning sickness. But I think the blood sausage was probably a bad move."

"It's black pudding. You have to have black pudding in a fry up. I bought it specially."

"What happened to pancakes?"

"I never worked at an IHOP, sorry." Sarah brushed past him with her own breakfast and proceeded to eat.

Matt went in search of Taylor and found her still retching over the toilet bowl. He made a revolted face that immediately turned into a sympathetic one when she caught him looking at her.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Oh, just great." She pulled herself up, still feeling shaky, and flushed.

"I can make you some cereal instead."

"Please don't talk about food." Taylor rinsed her mouth several times and swigged a mouthful of Listerine while he continued to watch her. He laid his hand against the small of her back in support which finally elicited a wan smile from her.

"Maybe we should just tell Sarah I'm not much of a meat eater," Taylor suggested.

"Oh. I told her last night. About the baby," he admitted sheepishly. "I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone yet but..."

"It's okay, she's your sister. I told my father. Well, he guessed. What did she say?"

"She was surprised, but happy for us. She's even thinking about sticking around for a while, maybe finally stopping traveling."

Taylor didn't miss the hint of excitement in his voice. "That's... nice," she finally ventured. "You've really missed her, haven't you?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly but he couldn't hide his smile for long. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Taylor frowned then. "When you say sticking around, do you mean..."

"Not here, don't worry," he replied in good humor. "She'll find her own place."

"No, it's fine. I mean, good, but it's okay if she stays for a while," Taylor continued, not wanting to disappoint him.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." It was only a small lie and she was happy to tell it when she saw his eyes light up. He kissed her properly, ignoring the fact she had just been throwing up a minute earlier.

"Let's just skip the big breakfast productions though," Taylor said as they left the ensuite. "And she can't smoke inside. And you can't smoke at all."

"Deal," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.


	3. Birth Day

**Birth Day**

_A/N: Eli, Matt, Nate or Jordan? The choice is yours. First posted 2 December 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

Everything will be different. Nothing will be the same again.

The room is quiet, the shades drawn to block out the remaining sunlight. She is wrapped firmly in thick cotton fabric, only her face is visible. Her head is so small it fits snugly into the palm of his hand.

Her eyes are shut, and have barely opened at all. White vernix is still visible in their corners. She has velvety soft skin, an upturned nose, and a crinkled, puckered mouth.

The nurse says with amiable condescension that her skin tone will fade, the dark hair covering her head will fall out, and her deep blue eyes will change color. He doesn't listen. The last thing he wants is for her to change. She's perfect just as she is.

He bends down to kiss her forehead, inhaling deeply, taking in her warm, sweet scent.

She feels light in his arms, though the bicep in the arm holding her to him is beginning to ache. But he doesn't move, for fear of disturbing her and ending this moment.

It hasn't sunk in yet, not fully. He hasn't quite come to terms with the fact that life, as he knows it, will never be the same again.

Even with months to prepare for this day, he never knew it would be like this. He's only beginning to realize the impact she will have. The impact she has already had, just by being born.

On one hand he feels like a fraud, that this really isn't happening to him. But on the other he feels like this is just the way of things, that he was always going to be a father, and now he was.

In the months before she was born he worried that he wouldn't be a good father, that while he was successful in is career, this would be the area in which he fails.

But the fears fade as he sits holding her. He thinks instead about chubby arms locked around his neck in an embrace, her first steps, bedtime stories, birthday parties... his heart swells at the thought.

Everything will be different. Nothing will be the same again.

He can't wait.


	4. Itadakimasu!

**Itadakimasu!**

_A/N: This is based on a throw away line from Maggie in episode 2x05 about sushi. It contains vague spoilers for events supposedly happening in episode 2x10 (which we're yet to see). First posted 26 January 2009._

_

* * *

_

The doorbell rang and her heart skipped a beat. Maggie checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time and practically ran to open her front door. She grinned giddily at him, not even noticing the roses he held in his hands.

"Hi," Eli said.

"Hi." Maggie leaned against the door, lost at the sight of him picking her up for a date. Their first date.

"These are for you," he said unnecessarily and she laughed as she accepted them and invited him to come inside.

"So, where are we going exactly? You've been very secretive," she said as she placed the flowers in water.

Eli stood awkwardly in the middle of her living room. He didn't bother removing his coat. "You'll see."

"Am I dressed okay for where we're going?" She walked towards him and blushed when he ran his eyes appreciatively over her black strappy dress.

"Ah, yeah. Yes. Definitely yes," he breathed.

He helped her on with her coat, held the car door open for her, and generally behaved like the perfect gentleman, but it was like they were new acquaintances finding themselves alone for the first time. Their conversation was stilted as they drove through the cool San Francisco night. She was starting to wonder if the whole date was going to be that way when he broke the tension.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Eli said, glancing at her. "I mean, we've known each other for two years. We've spent countless hours together. We've even... you know... But it's like we just met."

"I guess it's first date syndrome," she replied with an understanding shrug.

"Well, hopefully this place will help." Eli slowed the car as they approached a street with several high end restaurants.

He left Maggie guessing which one they were frequenting as he parked the car and opened her door again, offering her his hand.

"Where are we going?" she laughed as they began walking up the street.

"Patience," he said. They only walked a few more yards when he stopped. "Here we are."

Maggie looked up at the Japanese restaurant before them. Its traditional wooden façade was punctuated with windows revealing warm, enticing light and a very full dining room.

The smile froze on her face. "Matsuko's. Wow!"

Eli grinned at her reaction. "Let me guess, you're wondering how I managed to get a reservation at the hottest restaurant this fair city has to offer. Let's just say I know people who know people."

"That's... amazing!" Maggie swallowed hard.

"I know, right?"

Eli couldn't hide his anticipation as the hostess greeted them with a bow.

"Irashaimase," the kimono-clad woman greeted them.

They were ushered over to a step where they removed their shoes before walking onto the tatami flooring. Maggie looked around at the elegant surroundings, the other diners all enjoying their dainty plates of sushi and sashimi. She averted her eyes and didn't look up again until they were shown to their hori-kotatsu seating that was sunken into the floor, and Eli smiled over at her.

"This place is incredible, isn't it?" he said.

"Mmm!" She didn't trust herself to speak.

"You look beautiful," Eli's eyes shone in the glow of the restaurant lanterns.

Maggie felt guilty that all she could think about was the smell of raw fish.

"Thank you," she managed to reply weakly. "Eli..."

A waitress arrived with hot towels, closely followed by another with menus. Maggie blanched as she ran her eyes down the list of offerings – most of which were some kind of uncooked seafood. She also noticed the prices written in small print next to the English translation and was embarrassed that he was going to such an extent to impress her.

"This menu is amazing," Eli said. "I say we order one of everything."

"Oh no, Eli, we can't," she replied, dropping her voice so the waitress hovering nearby wouldn't hear.

He smiled indulgently at her. "Maggie, don't worry about it. Just because your firm has taken most of our big clients, doesn't mean I'm in the poorhouse yet."

"It's just..." She couldn't find the words to tell him.

Eli placed his hand over hers and she was distracted further. Their eyes locked together for a few magical moments until he smiled up at the waitress and ordered the food and an expensive bottle of wine. When his attention returned to her, Eli took her hand again, causing her to blush.

"We should have done this a long time ago, huh?" he said.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Eli..."

When she trailed off he rubbed his thumb over hers.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" he joked, then panic flashed across his face a split second later.

"No."

She couldn't help but smile at his obvious relief.

"It's just, when you asked me out tonight..."

"Excuse me," said the waitress politely as she returned with the wine.

Maggie waited with growing uneasiness as the Japanese woman went through the painstaking but graceful motions of sampling the wine for Eli then pouring two glasses. She left them with a small bow.

He looked expectantly at her for her to finish what she had been saying and once again Maggie was struck mute.

"We should have a toast," he said. He raised his wine glass and waited for her to do the same. "To us."

She smiled and repeated the words as the crystal clinked together. She took a sip which turned into a mouthful, while Eli watched her with amusement.

"You were saying?" he prompted.

"Oh, right. It's just, when you asked me out tonight I didn't think to tell you… that is, I thought you knew..." She frowned, feeling wretched.

"Maggie, do you not want to be here?" he asked uncertainly.

"Here?" she said, gesturing to their joined hands. "Of course I do."

"Good, because we've already wasted so much time."

"It's just..."

"Wait, I need to say something," he said, clearing his throat nervously. "I know a lot of what's happened between us is my fault. I mean, when you said… what you said that day before you left the firm, I didn't even respond. That wasn't right. I should have told you then what I want to say now."

Maggie's eyes widened, while Eli could barely look at her as he gathered his courage.

"Maggie…"

She swallowed a yelp of frustration when the waitress was back with two plates of food. Eli withdrew his hand and sat up straighter. The waitress smiled politely as she placed the aesthetically perfect portions of sashimi in front of them.

"Thank you," Eli said.

Maggie tried valiantly to ignore the sight of the fish, hoping that Eli wouldn't be deterred from what he wanted to say.

"Service here is fast, huh?"

"Eli, what were you going to say?"

Maggie exhaled in frustration when the waitress appeared at her elbow again and put some dipping sauces on the table.

"Maybe we should eat first," Eli suggested.

"Maybe you should finish what you were saying," she retorted a little more forcefully than she intended. She offered him an apologetic smile. "Please, Eli."

"Is everything to your satisfaction this evening?" asked a well dressed man who glided smoothly up to the table.

"Yes, thank you, it's all wonderful," Eli said, and received a grateful bow in response.

The maitre-d' took a step back but did not move away from them. Eli glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I think that's our cue to eat," he murmured, picking up his chopsticks.

Maggie looked flustered when Eli waited for her to do the same. She picked hers up and eyed the sashimi with mounting anguish. He didn't notice and popped the fresh tuna into his mouth.

"Oh wow. This is incredible. You have to try this."

"Eli, seriously, I–" Maggie's chopsticks clattered to the table.

"Maggie, what is it?" Eli frowned.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Eli set his chopsticks down. He bowed his head at the maitre d' and smiled like everything was alright until he walked away. Eli turned his attention back to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she replied miserably.

"Maggie," he said, holding out his hand for hers. "You can tell me anything."

"I love that you asked me out, I do. But..."

"But what?" Eli said gently.

"I... I _hate_ sushi. I _can't stand_ sashimi. The smell of it makes me want to..."

Eli let out a laugh. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin everything," she admitted pitifully. "You went to all this trouble. I just can't bring myself to eat it."

He smothered his smile with a sympathetic expression.

"I've spoiled it, haven't I?"

"I think after everything we've been through, we'll survive this," he said with just a hint of teasing in his voice.

"God, I hope so," she replied. Maggie squeezed his hand.

"Come on, there's a good steak place down the street. Steak is okay, isn't it?"

She grinned. "It's fine. But what about our order?"

"Leave it to me."

Eli got up and walked over to where the maitre d' was checking on another table. He spoke quickly to the man but Maggie couldn't hear what was being said. After a short conversation and several bows from both men, Eli returned and offered her a hand to help her up. He surreptitiously dropped a few folded notes onto the table before they went to retrieve their footwear.

Maggie took a deep breath as they walked back out into the crisp night air, trying to rid her nostrils of the offending aroma of fish.

"Better?" Eli said, watching her with amusement.

"Yes, thank you." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry about the restaurant."

"Don't worry about it."

"And I'm sorry you were interrupted before... You were going to say something?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I was." Eli took a step closer to her.

"Now's a good a time as any, wouldn't you agree?" Maggie said, her eyes hooded enticingly. She took a gentle hold of his coat lapels.

"Our timing is definitely getting better," he said, coming closer still.

Eli leaned in to capture her lips but Maggie suddenly gagged and pushed him back.

"Sorry... the fish," she said, trying to mask her look of disgust.

"Maybe we still have a little way to go on timing," Eli said. But then he smiled and held her hand.

Maggie smothered a grin as they walked down the street together. They could work on it.


	5. On Second Thoughts

**On Second Thoughts**

_A/N: Warning - contains spoilers for the season 2 finale. __First posted 16 April 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

Sonny Bono met Matt at the door and rubbed against his leg. He smiled down affectionately at his cat who was still adjusting to life at Taylor's place. It didn't help that Taylor was most definitely a dog person. Matt nudged the door closed behind him before Sonny Bono could make a break for freedom.

"Honey?" he called out as he entered the apartment. "I brought Chinese food and a stack of brochures on places we can elope… from Reno to, bizarrely, Anchorage. If a Northern Exposure shotgun wedding is more your style."

Taylor was sitting on the couch, a hand pressed to her mouth and she chewed on her thumb nail. Matt didn't fail to notice the nervous glance she cast in his direction. He felt a sinking feeling that was immediately suppressed with a grim smile.

"Is Chinese food not okay anymore? I'm having trouble keeping up with what Junior is craving."

Taylor dropped her hand and forced a smile. "Chinese is fine."

"Okay then," Matt replied hesitantly. He started unpacking the cartons, trying to ignore the fact that she was staring at him now and being distant all day.

"Matt…"

"I got you an extra serve of egg rolls. Let's eat before this gets cold."

"About the brochures…" Taylor started again, moving towards him.

"We can talk about them later," he said, his voice clipped.

Taylor took a deep breath and sat down at the table, leveling her eyes at him. "I think we should talk about them now."

Matt's stomach was like lead. He turned slowly to replace the food on the kitchen counter, avoiding looking at her for as long as possible. When he finally joined her at the table, he decided to make an offensive move rather than wait for her to crush what little hope remained.

"Two days," he said, trying for a light tone but failing. "It took you two days to change your mind. I knew I should have started an office pool."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Calling off the engagement. I knew it would come to this. I never should have listened to Stone. If we'd just to Maui we'd be married by now and you second guessing our relationship wouldn't be an issue. It's my fault. I'm an idiot."

"Are you finished?" Taylor asked, one eyebrow raised.

Matt was surprised to see the twitch of a smile on her lips. "Yes," he said, puzzled.

"You _are_ an idiot. I don't want to call off the engagement. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"Elope with me," he replied quickly, unable to hide his relief. "I hear Anchorage is lovely this time of year."

"Matt," Taylor said, reaching out to hold his hands. "We're going to get married. I'm not backing out, and neither are you… Are you?"

"No."

"Good, because I _will_ hunt you down in cold blood." She waited as he smothered a grin, her expression growing uncertain. "But I've been thinking… I don't want to get married in Anchorage, or Reno, or Maui."

"Not the Elvis chapel in Vegas," Matt groaned jokingly.

She spoke in a rush, as if saying it quickly would lessen the impact. "I don't want to elope anywhere. I want us to get married in front of our families and friends."

Matt's eyes widened. "You want a wedding? Since when?"

"I don't know," said Taylor contritely. "I never imagined myself as one of those white-gowned, perfect brides. But I don't see myself as a disappear-over-a-weekend-and-come-back-a-married-woman kind of woman, either."

Matt sat back in his seat, pondering her words. "You really want a wedding?"

"A small wedding. Just us, your parents, my father. Maybe my mother if things go well in Colorado. Our friends. Something simple." She squeezed his hands hopefully but dropped them when he made a face. The frown returned. "What?"

"I just didn't imagine we'd do it this way. I mean, do you really want to go through all that crap? How long will it all take to organize?"

"One week."

Matt's expression showed her didn't believe her.

"When I said simple, I meant simple," Taylor insisted. "We're getting married before I start looking like I have a basketball ball shoved down the front of my dress." Matt opened his mouth to say something but she silenced him with a look. "Do _not_ say 'short shorts'."

He duly bit back the words that were spoken whenever she mentioned basketball. He gazed across the table at her as his smile widened.

"Just where are you planning on having this wedding in one week?"

"The office. I'll get Patti to help with the decorations."

"Really?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Of course not. We'll find somewhere. A restaurant. A garden. I don't care. But I want us to do this properly. If you still want to…"

"Well, I don't know…" Matt said, getting up and coming around to her side of the table. "I mean marriage is one thing, but an actual ceremony? You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Wethersby."

Taylor grinned as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her rounded belly nestled against him. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I have no doubt, Mrs. Dowd," Matt murmured before kissing her.

"There's no way I'm calling myself Mrs. Dowd," she countered.

"Wethersby-Dowd?"

"Not a chance."

"Then I'm afraid the extra egg rolls are mine. They're not community property yet."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him. "You've got a week. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Matt grinned and kissed her again. His arms tightened around her before he suddenly let go.

"What?" she asked as his face lit up.

"Oh, you know what this means, don't you?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to know."

"Two words, my wife-to-be… Bachelor. Party." Matt stepped back and raised his arms in triumph. "The Dowd is _back_!"

"Oh God," Taylor groaned as she sank into her seat. "Where's the brochure on Anchorage?"

0 0 0 0


End file.
